User talk:Adamwankenobi
Indy wiki canon Are there any canonicity issues of Indiana Jones? For example, should we add game information? Barnett College, Indy's university is never mentioned by name in the movies, only in the games, and we should use this MoffRebus 08:44, 10 November 2006 (UTC) *As far as I know, Lucasfilm has never formed a canon policy for Indiana Jones. The only things confirmed to be canon are things created with direct input by Lucas, which includes the films, TV series, and the upcoming 2007 game. So that's the policy I've formed on this wiki. But I still think book, comic, and game info on Indy should be included, just not talked about on the level of things Lucas has been involved with. Adamwankenobi 08:47, 10 November 2006 (UTC) Award winning or not the only places I can find reference to this Indiana Jones and the Well of Life is either on a place to download it, a place asking people to download or on its award site. So is this notable enough to be on here or are we being used for advertising space? Delete? It's two years old [[User:Vetinari|'Vetinari']] (Appointment) 15:05, 17 May 2008 (UTC) Thanks for the kind words, Adamwan! --Icybro 04:44, 25 July 2007 (UTC) Hi Adamwan! Two quick questions about some recent changes you made: # Marcus Brody: I assume you meant to note a possible mention in The Adventures of Young Indiana Jones: The Perils of Cupid . . . ? When exactly is the reference made? I watched this the other day and didn't pick up on it . . . # Anna Jones: Is she really mentioned in Raiders of the Lost Ark? I couldn't find any reference to her in the screenplay. Thanks! --Icybro 22:41, 25 November 2007 (UTC) :# I tried to list the mention as a possible mention, but we didn't have the template at the time. Basically, I put two and two together of the fact that Indy says in the films that Brody and his father were old friends, along with the fact that Indy's mother says that she and Henry Sr. are going to visit "an old friend of your father's". :# In the scene in Jones' house when he is talking to Brody about going after the Ark, Marcus warns him of its powers, and Jones responds "You sound like my mother." So it's a reference, if indirect. Adamwankenobi 04:49, 26 November 2007 (UTC) Young Indy bookends I think I have all the bookends . . . except for the Transylvania episode. I'll try to put those Spike scenes up on YouTube soon. --Icybro 04:29, 4 March 2008 (UTC) Kali Ma *Do you have the power to lock pages? On this till someone with the JavaScript knowledge comes along? Vetinari (Appointment) 20:09, 28 March 2008 (UTC) **Thankkew ;) Vetinari (Appointment) 20:17, 28 March 2008 (UTC) *Any ideas which image to use with the Contradict template? Vetinari (Appointment) 21:56, 28 March 2008 (UTC) *Could you move The Infernal Machine to Infernal Machine, please? [[User:Vetinari|'Vetinari']] (Appointment) 00:43, 29 May 2008 (UTC) Expanded Adventures The Expanded Adventures term is the equivilant of the Expanded Universe First line. Vetinari (Appointment) 19:08, 9 April 2008 (UTC) Jones house Can you recall if any of the Flanery Young Indy episodes show the outside of the Jones house? And if it's the same one from My First Adventure etc.? It's just that the Last Crusade novel implies the house in the movie is the same one Indy's lived in since at least their return from Utah (Hell, the novel implies they weren't even living in Princeton before that). So it's something to ask Mr. Chee one day. Vetinari (Appointment) 01:51, 10 April 2008 (UTC) Reversion Hi. I'm sorry you didn't like the edits I made to Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull. I thought I was helping by making the references functional. You said in your edit summary that the templates can be uploaded, which is true, and I can certainly see somebody saying that it would be easier to add the templates than to change them all. I'm confused though because I don't understand not wanting anybody else to change them either. I'm also a little hurt because I kind of put a lot of work into doing that, and in addition to swapping out the reference templates, I also unlinked a lot of wikipedia things (like newspaper names) and fixed links to Indiana Jones things (like Henry Walton Jones, Sr.) that were red because of the wikipedia link name, and it was disappointing to see it all undone today. Could we maybe talk about it a little bit? -- Wendy (talk) 22:26, 11 May 2008 (UTC) :No hard feelings, but thank you for explaining. I actually was thinking that with the movie promos starting to come out people would be looking around for info on the movie, and a wiki about Indy. Which is why I thought it was worth cleaning up that article to make a better impression. That list of "broken" redlinks at the bottom is kind of offputting. Maybe you could copy over the templates soon, or could I help do that if you don't have time right now? -- Wendy (talk) 05:11, 12 May 2008 (UTC) ::Hi Adam! I'd like to help you guys with the cite templates, but WP uses overly complicated code for their templates that doesn't translate well to other wikis and probably isn't needed. What method do you guys use for citing sources now? Maybe this is a topic worth discussing with all the admins at a more centralized spot. Does the forum get enough use that people would see a discussion about it there? ::Also, just so you know, we plan on spotlighting this wiki next week in the days leading up to and following the release of the new movie. Are there any areas that need special attention that I could work on? I've got a team of Helpers eager to jump in and help out with the increased traffic we anticipate the site will be getting. Please let me know what I can do to help. —Scott (talk) 16:55, 13 May 2008 (UTC) Re: Spoilers *Raider.net message boards. There's a thread with scans of the comic. [[User:Vetinari|'Vetinari']] (Appointment) 03:53, 17 May 2008 (UTC) Very Important Poll Dear , As being a sysop on a Wikia wiki, it is very important for you to participate in a poll that may decide the future of Wikia. The poll is here and I want you to help decide if the Monobook skin and the Quartz skins be availible to be chosen as the default skin of this wiki. Thanks, Asoue1286, talk 15:38, 20 May 2008 (UTC) New Contributors Hi Adam! Wow, what a crazy and fun few weeks it's been for the Indiana Jones Wiki, eh? Thanks to the movie, there've been lots of new people finding the wiki and contributing. Three weeks ago, we were seeing 36,000 page views per week. During the week leading up to the premiere of the movie, we saw 346,000 page views -- that's a 1000% increase bringing us up to the #10 Entertainment wiki on Wikia! I think it's really great to see so many people excited about Indiana Jones again, and I love that so many fans are helping to build up this community. Wendy, Nathan, Phillip and I will be focusing on some other wikis soon, so I want to be sure that the new traffic here isn't going to overwhelm you and the other admins. I set up an alternate welcome template for saying hello to new contributors at Template:welcome2. It's a bit more straight forward, more personal because it can be customized, and because it's not inside a box, encourages the opening of a conversation rather than looking like a manual. I was thinking maybe it might be a good idea to recruit some people who would be able to welcome new users on a regular basis. I've worked on a lot of wikis and the ones that tend to do the best and continue to grow are those that encourage a friendly atmosphere, starting by welcoming new people and keeping the communication channels open. Some examples of people who might be good at this might be User:Vetinari and User:Darthtyler who appear to have used talk pages to good effect. What do you think? I'm also tapping another active admin here, User:Icybro, for his thoughts. —Scott (talk) 16:57, 29 May 2008 (UTC) :Hi Adam. We went ahead and made Vetinari an admin so he can help out with maintaining the wiki. Hopefully that will be a good thing for everyone :). -- Wendy (talk) 22:48, 30 May 2008 (UTC) Spring Break Adventure vs Curse of the Jackal it is really true that Uncle Fred and Aunt Grace aren't in Curse of the Jackal? while i don't have a good copy of that anymore, and it has been many many years since i've watched it, i thought that the scenes taking place at the ranch were in it (Frank showing Indy the bordello ad, and breakfast the next morning), and then when it was put into Spring Break Adventure, they added scenes around it (the train ride, and possibly the train station reception), and then some additional scenes of Frank and Indy resting on the road and talking archaeology. but my mind may be a bit fuzzy... Jawajames 16:19, 13 June 2008 (UTC) Heroes and villains *I noticed you deleted the POV "Heroes" category. I thought you might be interested to know there also exists a Villains category. jSarek 01:45, 21 June 2008 (UTC) Deletion Hi, should there be a way to vote for the deletion of certain articles? For example, I believe that the article "Mophia" should be deleted. Do I have to come to you each time I think a page should be deleted? Maybe we can make a suggested deletion template or category. Thanks Wolfdog 04:41, 16 August 2008 (UTC) * and/or brought up in the article's talk page. Don't just remove all information from the page as it's a blockable offence. I'm not Adamwan, no, but I was browsing. ;) [[User:Vetinari|'Vetinari']] (Appointment) 16:06, 16 August 2008 (UTC) Vetinari Hello, I'm new here, and I don't want to cause an incident, and its not my intent to play admins against each other. However, I wanted to point out that User:Vetinari has been reverting my additions to the wikipedia, which are citations from The World of Indiana Jones book. He's been accusing me of ripping information from TheRaiders.net..., however the truth is that Raiders.net took the info verbatim from "The World of Indiana" jones. I added the quotes and citations from the book, and have tried to make this clear... But he hasn't acknowledged me, and has only instigated an edit war. I don't want to continue the edit war thus why I've tried to contact him on his talk page, and have contacted you as well. All I want to say is that I'm not ripping this info from Raiders.net, and even checked the source... If it takes proof, I'm prepared to get a scan of the pages showing the information I added to prove I didn't steal it from Raiders.net... Thank you, any help is appreciated.IndianaJones007 02:06, 30 October 2008 (UTC) ---- Welcome back, Adamwan. ;) Vetinari(Appointment) 19:20, February 18, 2010 (UTC) *Dunno whether you've been following talks about IJW's fifth birthday so I'm just linking you to it in case you wanna get involved. ;) Vetinari(Appointment) 14:17, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Spike *You don't think it's necessary to point out that Spike doesn't appear in every version of the Mystery of the Blues episodes? [[User:Vetinari|'Vetinari']] (Appointment) 23:26, 7 December 2008 (UTC) **I understand that, I just think it's important enough to point out in the listing itself such as on Wookieepedia (take a shot) where characters can appear in the same game but on different platforms. The IJW does tend to default to the US perspective and Spike ain't there. ;) [[User:Vetinari|'Vetinari']] (Appointment) 23:38, 7 December 2008 (UTC) ***No, no, I agree with that, I meant like this. Same game on PS3 (for example), but clown is only on DS. [[User:Vetinari|'Vetinari']] (Appointment) 23:58, 7 December 2008 (UTC) ****Ah, for some reason I was looking at the US broadcast as having the two seperate episodes. My bad. ;) [[User:Vetinari|'Vetinari']] (Appointment) 01:26, 8 December 2008 (UTC)